La deuda del Asombroso Yo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Va a ser un poco difícil para el Asombroso Gilbert, ¿ustedes qué opinan? :v ¿Lo logrará, o será el alcahuete de Francis y Antonio? :3 Aparición especial de Josefina Yantzin, AU humano, gauken. Dedicado a Alhe's-Nevereverland y a Eirin Sieg. Colaboración e idea original de RutLance -CrystalFairy.


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Aquí DarkLady-Iria:** ¿Qué onda, raza? Les traemos esta nueva historia, que esperamos sea de su agrado, y les recuerdo que esto se hace sin fines de ofensa y, sólo en caso de que alguna persona resulte ofendida por el contenido aquí expuesto, le pedimos las correspondientes y humildes disculpas, pero como la historia se trata del Asombroso Gilbert, ¿qué hay que disculpar?_

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Esperemos que bien. n_n Bien, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando leí un manga bastante estúpido y gracioso, lo malo es que no recuerdo el nombre, pero era bastante largo. :o

Como les dije en **_"El amor más fiel"_**, iba a sacar más fics con** Josefina**, y éste es uno de ellos. ò_o Para los qué no sepan quién es ella, es la versión Nyo de** José María Itzae Infante García**, mi **_OC_** de México. :)

Me han comentado, fuera de Fanfiction, qué no les llegan las alertas de las actualizaciones, por eso les pido atentamente qué se den una vueltecita de vez en cuando y miren con atención. Yo sé lo que les digo, ya que también me han dicho que no se dan cuenta, ni siquiera cuando está al tope de la página. Digo, cada semana intentamos actualizar o publicar de perdido un capítulo, aunque no se preocupen cuando tardemos más de 10 días en hacerlo, hay más gente de la qué pueden estar leyendo por si acaso.

¡Dedicatorias! :v Este fanfic va dedicado a **_Alhe's-Nevereverland_ **y a **_Eirin Sieg._** :) Sólo espero qué les guste.

En fin, disfruten el nuevo fic, ¡el número **_74_**! Prepárense, pronto estará listo el **_Random_**. ;D

* * *

**La deuda del Asombroso Yo. **

_**Capítulo 1:** _La asombrosa apuesta.

Todo comenzó durante una tranquila mañana a fines de verano, en un salón que, al final de las clases, era destinado para los alumnos que pertenecían al club de teatro. Sin embargo, siendo hora del almuerzo, ese espacio se vio invadido por un trío de amigos bastante particulares, y dos personas sin importancia que jugaban con videojuegos al fondo...

- Amigos, hoy me siento más Asombroso que nunca.- Gilbert Beilschmidt, un peculiar estudiante de origen alemán, cuyos rasgos más notorios eran su cabello blanco y sus ojos color rojo, interrumpía de cuando en cuando el almuerzo de sus compañeros para tomar la palabra.- ¿Pueden oír a las aves cantar y el cielo brillar? Lo hacen encantados de complacer a mi Asombrosa Persona, kesesesese.-

- Si, lo que digas.- Dijo uno de los seres sin importancia que se hallaba al fondo.

Los amigos del albino se miraron un momento, antes de seguir con sus almuerzos. Estimaban a Gilbert, pero en ocasiones, el germano y su arrogante personalidad les hacía desear tener otros amigos...

- Ustedes son tan afortunados de tenerme como su grandioso amigo.- Les dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a ambos.- Deberían sentirse agradecidos de que el Cielo les concedió la dicha de contar con mi impresionante persona.-

Ninguno de los dos contestó, silencio que el de ojos rojos interpretó como una afirmación; no obstante, Francis Bonnefoy, estudiante de origen francés, rubio y de ojos azules como el mar profundo, esbozó una sonrisa tan pronto cruzó por su cabeza una idea...

- No cabe duda, mon ami, que hoy estás de muy buen humor...-

- Lo ha dicho toda la mañana, Francis.- Interrumpió Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un joven español de cabellos alborotados y ojos verdes.- Desde que llegó a la escuela, hasta este momento.-

- Si, gracias por hacer obvio lo evidente.- Dijo la otra persona sin importancia que estaba al fondo.- ¡Ah, me quedé sin vidas!-

Sin abandonar la pose que adoptó mientras sus amigos hablaban, Gilbert se volvió hacia éstos, en espera de las palabras de Francis...

- Lo dices como si existiera alguien en este mundo _(y no es comercial)_ que no creyera lo asombroso de mi ser.-

- Puede ser... Recuerda que mon chere Elizabeta no te tiene sobre un pedestal.-

- Y tampoco Roderich.-

- Ni yo.- Dijo uno de los que estaban al fondo.

- Nadie habla con tu nada asombrosa persona.- Le dijo Gilbert al que estaba al final del salón.- Chicos, ustedes saben que la Marimacha y el Señorito no cuentan.-

- ¿Acaso sigues molesto por todas las veces que ella terminó contigo? Pudiendo darse por vencida cuando te botó por tercera vez, te dio una cuarta oportunidad, que arruinaste tan pronto tuviste en manos.-

- Pero Francis, recuerda que la última vez Eli le quería causar celos a Roderich, y buscó a la primera piltrafa que se encontró.-

- Te lo juro, Antonio, que si fueras otra persona, ya te estaría partiendo la cara. ¿Y así se hacen llamar mis amigos?-

Y en lo qué el español se echaba a reír, Francis miró por la ventana, encontrando justo lo que necesitaba...

- Mon ami Gilbert.- El aludido volteó a verlo, mientras sostenía al ibérico del cuello de la ropa.- Ellos dos no son los únicos qué piensan que no eres nada asombroso.-

- ¿Qué?- Y soltó a Antonio.- ¿Quién podría ser esa o esas personas tan ciegas como para no percatarse de mi tan asombroso ser?-

- Allá afuera.- Y señaló rumbo a una de las jardineras.- Esa muchacha es una de ellas.-

Ajena a lo qué ocurría, la chica en cuestión se encontraba sentada, precisamente en una de las jardineras de la escuela, comiendo su almuerzo sin nadie a su lado. Los muchachos entonces la miraron, era de tez morena clara, largo cabello suelto de color chocolate, de ojos cafés oscuros, con un grave gesto de seriedad en el rostro. Gilbert se cruzó de brazos...

- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó el de ojos rojos.

- ¡Yo la conozco!- Alzó la mano Antonio.- Se llama Josefina Yantzin Infante García, es del primer grado, y al parecer nunca ha sonreído.-

- Así es, mon ami.- Sonrió Francis.- Mon pétit Joséphine es de las que no creen qué seas alguien asombroso.-

El germano volvió a verla, en lo que continuaba comiendo su almuerzo, al parecer un poco de fruta rebanada. Se quedó callado por un momento, y después miró al galo con una mirada retadora...

- Francis, subestimas el encanto de mi Asombrosa persona.- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos de forma engreída.

- ¿Quieres apostar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa el francés.- Por que yo no creo qué en un mes logres hacer que ella diga que eres asombroso, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.-

- Yo creo que Gilbert necesitaría dos meses de perdido, Francis.- Antonio se unió a la charla.- Recuerda que Josefina no sonríe.-

- Hombres de poca fe.- Se burló de sus nada geniales amigos.- Sólo necesito tres minutos, ¿oyeron bien? Tres minutos y mi genial encanto, para que esa chica diga lo asombroso que soy con una sonrisa. Seré como la luz que ilumine su vida.-

- O la nube negra que la ensombrezca.- Comentó uno de los dos chicos, qué no valían la pena como para desperdiciar el tiempo de Gilbert.

- Vean y aprendan del Asombroso Yo.-

Dicho esto, se salió por la ventana, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba sentada Josefina. Sin decir una palabra, se sentó a un lado de ella, cruzando una pierna y apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la jardinera...

-_ "En realidad, sólo necesito un minuto. ¡Esos pobres idiotas! ¿Qué harían sin mi asombrosa amistad los infelices?"_- Pensó.

Volteó a ver al salón en donde estuvieran Francis y Antonio, quiénes le saludaron agitando la mano, con una gran sonrisa. Y se llegó el momento de actuar...

- Hola...-

Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender lo que había pasado. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a posar la vista a donde estaba Josefina, más el asiento estaba vacío. Miró a todas partes y no había rastro alguno de la muchacha morena...

- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo...?-

Perplejo, y sintiéndose algo idiota, se alzó y buscó con la mirada a la chica, pero no la encontró. Regresó entonces, malhumorado por lo ocurrido, al salón, en donde sus amigos se partían de la risa ante su rotundo fracaso...

- ¡Oh, vamos, Gilbert!- El ibérico le soltó una palmada en el hombro.- Anímate, de cualquier manera no ibas a lograrlo.-

- Así es, mon ami.- El galo no ocultaba para nada lo gracioso que le parecía todo aquello.- ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!-

- ¡Ustedes tiene la culpa!- Les gritó enojado.- ¡Si no me hubieran distraído, habría logrado qué esa chica admitiera lo Asombroso que soy!-

- Eso fue culpa tuya, por estar alardeando.- Comentó uno de los del fondo.- ¡Rayos, ya me mataron!-

- ¡No estoy hablando con ninguno de ustedes!- Les gritó.

- Bon, si tú crees que perdiste por culpa de nosotros, ¿porqué no lo vuelves a intentar, mon ami Gilbert?- Le sugirió Francis con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Tendrías un mes, empezando el día de hoy, para lograr que pétit Joséphine diga que eres asombroso.-

- Yo digo que va a necesitar más tiempo.- Dijo Antonio.- Porqué creo que la asustaste.-

- ¡Ja! ¿Asustarla, yo?- Se acomodó el cabello blanco.- Ella no pudo contener la emoción que sintió al estar tan cerca del Asombroso Yo.-

- Entonces está decidido.- Dijo tajante Francis.-Tendrás hasta antes de las vacaciones de invierno, y si no lo logras, tendrás qué reservarnos un par de mesas para dos, en el restaurante de nuestra elección, e invitar a nuestro nombre a las personas qué ocupan un espacio en nuestro corazón.-

- No hablarás en serio.- Le respondió el albino.- ¿Quieren que sea el alcahuete de ustedes?-

- ¡Yo voy a invitar a Lovi!- Gritó emocionado el español.- Si hay comida, no va dudar en aceptar.-

- Mon ami Antonio, es una ocasión especial, invita a alguien especial.-

- Ah.- Se llevó un dedo a la boca y luego sonrió.- ¡Bien, invitaré a Lovi!-

- ¿Ustedes quieren que empeñe mis asombrosos órganos?-

- Pero Gilbert, si los empeñas, no creo que te los quieran devolver.-

- ¿Acaso dudas, mon ami Gilbert, en lograr tu cometido?-

Un breve silencio, e incómodo, tuvo lugar, más fue suficiente para que Gilbert analizara sus posibilidades...

- ¿Dudar? ¿Qué es eso? Kesesesesesese.- Se rió con altanería.- Hagámoslo.-

***RIIIIIIIIIIING***

Sonó la campana, qué anunciaba la reanudación de las clases, y los obligaba a retornar a sus respectivos salones...

- Ya lo verán, lo lograré antes de que cante un gallo.-

- Sí, claro.- Respondió uno de los seres insignificantes ante los ojos rojos.

- Antes cae un hablador que un cojo.- Completó el otro, y se fueron.

Pero poco antes de qué Francis y Antonio llegaran a su salón, el ibérico se detuvo en seco...

- ¡Francis!- Se dio media vuelta.- ¡No le dijimos a Gilbert qué Josefina tiene...!-

- Déjalo así, mon ami Antonio.- Se rió el galo.- Deja que lo descubra por su propia cuenta.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Va a ser un poco difícil para el Asombroso Gilbert, ¿ustedes qué opinan? :v ¿Lo logrará, o será el alcahuete de Francis y Antonio? :3

_**Aclarando**, hay entre nuestros fanfics uno llamado** "Alguien en este mundo"**, y decimos que no es comercial por que la frase surgió de forma espontánea mientras escribíamos, no para que fueran a buscarlo para leerlo, pero si le quieren dar una vuelta, o leerlo de nuevo, son libres de proceder como deseen._

¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
